Saki
|romaji = Saki |age=12 |status=alive |relationships= * Unnamed mother * Unnamed father * Shigeru Nakahara (adoptive father) |hair_color = Brown |eyes_color = Brown |appears_in = Yakuza 3}} Saki ( ) is a character in Yakuza 3. She is the adoptive daughter of Shigeru Nakahara. Personality As well as being mute, Saki is a very shy and introverted person. She has a passion for sketching, and is very talented for her age. She is able to draw people from memory so accurately that they are immediately recognizable to those who know them. Appearance Saki is of slight build with long, thin hair. She wears a pale blue dress, and is often seen with an A3 sketchpad. Biography Saki was born into a broken home. Her mother was not interested in raising her, and her father was a gambling addict who owed money to Shigeru Nakahara's Ryudo Family. Nakahara and Rikiya Shimabukuro came to collect on Saki's father's debt when they found him hanging from the ceiling, Saki still clutching her dead father's leg. Nakahara decided to raise Saki as his own after this. The trauma of the event caused Saki to lose her voice. She is nevertheless able to communicate by drawing however due to her proficiency in sketching. Yakuza 3 During Chapter 3, Saki is kidnapped by her mother on behalf of Tetsuo Tamashiro, her latest flame. After Kiryu finds Saki and fights Tamashiro in his office, he reveals that he never liked Saki's mother and was only with her to get his hands on Saki as a lure for the Ryudo Family. Saki, unconcerned for her own daughter's welfare, is outraged that he deceived her. Prior to Chapter 4, Saki witnesses Nakahara being shot. Although she cannot say what the shooter looks like, she manages to draw his likeness in her sketchpad. Kiryu immediately recognizes him as looking just like his deceased father figure Shintaro Kazama.called Shintaro Fuma in the original western PlayStation 3 version of Yakuza 3 Kiryu finds out that this mysterious man has also shot Daigo Dojima, and goes to Kamurocho to investigate. With her guardian in hospital, Kiryu decides to invite Saki to live at Morning Glory OrphanageCalled Sunshine Orphanage in the original western release of Yakuza 3 on PlayStation 3 under the guardianship of Rikiya Shimabukuro and Mikio Aragaki while he is gone. She first speaks again during Chapter 11 at the Bullring. She shouts to warn Nakahara to get out of the way of a charging bull. In Yakuza 3's epilogue, Saki has fully regained her ability to speak, thanking Ayako for complementing her drawing skills in the newly-rebuilt Morning Glory Orphanage. In Premium Adventure mode, Kiryu can talk to Saki to change the time of day. Trivia *The fact that Saki can talk to Kiryu in Premium Adventure mode is inconsistent with the fact that it is set before the scene were Saki finds her voice again. *Saki suffers from a condition known as conversion disorder, where a traumatic experience can render someone temporarily blind or mute. The same idea was used with Makoto Makimura in Yakuza 0. Gallery Saki (Yakuza 3).jpg Morning Glory Orphanage Kids.jpg Screenshot10 yakuza3 8398846422 o.jpg Y3jojikazamasketch.jpg|Saki's sketch of Joji Kazama, showing her drawing skills. Y3rsakishouting.jpg|Saki finds her voice. Y3rsaki.jpg Notes Category:Female Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Ryudo Family